A Rising Legend
by Wertyou
Summary: It's time to duel! New heroes have arisen and are ready to fight until the bitter end. Note: I suck at summaries, this is not canon (it's AU), I don't own Yugioh, only my story (and some of the card OC ideas), no haters please, so go ahead and start reading.
1. Chapter 1

Thump.

Thump.

The footsteps grew closer.

I stopped and readied my duel disk.

I wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Stop right there!"

Two fusion soldiers stepped in front of me.

"Surrender the children or else." They demanded.

"Never!" I screamed.

"So he's a feisty one, eh?" one of them said.

"Doesn't matter, let's finish him and wrap up this job." The other replied.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of me.

"Huh, Kurt?" I asked confused.

"Oh, so it was you. Well, you better get along now. Oh, and take care of the kids for me, will ya?" Kurt absentmindedly stated, "I'll take care of them, you better hurry up and make it to the ship!"

"B But…" I stuttered

"No Buts. Go!" Kurt responded.

Sigh… There was no arguing with him when he set his mind to something. So, I quickly herded up the children and ran off to the ship.


	2. Duel 1

**Turn 1: Kurt**

"Alright! I draw!"

Kurt special summons Cyber Dragon in attack mode.

Kurt sets two cards and ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Fusion Soldier 1**

"Hmph."

Soldier 1 normal summons Skull Kraken in defense mode.

Kurt activates Shadow Spell, which negates the ability of skull kraken and reduces its attack by 700 points.

Soldier 1 ends his turn

 **Turn 3: Fusion Soldier 2**

"…"

Soldier 2 normal summons Goblindbergh in attack mode. Via its special ability, Soldier 2 special summons Guardian Statue in defense mode and change Goblindbergh to defense mode. Then, he activates Guardian Statue's special ability and flips it facedown.

Soldier 2 sets one card and ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: Kurt**

"I draw!"

Pendulum scales set! Scales of 1 and 8. Go forth, Timegazer and Stargazer Magician!

Now, I pendulum summon Goblindbergh. Next, I tribute summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!

"The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Galaxy Eyes! Answer my call and obliterate his Goblindbergh!

Kurt ends his turn.

 **Turn 5: Fusion Soldier 1**

Soldier 1 draws a card.

Soldier 1 sets one card and ends his turn.

 **Turn 6: Fusion Soldier 2**

Soldier 2 draws a card.

Then, he activates Tribute To The Doomed.

Kurt activates Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Tribute To The Doomed.

Soldier 2 ends his turn.

 **Turn 7: Kurt**

"8 turns. Then I'll finish both of you!"

Kurt draws.

Kurt normal summons Alexandrite Dragon.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attacks the Skull Kraken, both are banished.

Next, Alexandrite dragon attacks the facedown Guardian Statue.

Guardian Statue is destroyed.

Kurt ends.

 **Turn 8: Fusion soldier 1**

Soldier 1 draws.

Soldier 1 tributes Skull Kraken and his set monster (Opticlops) to summon Sword Hunter.

Soldier 1 uses Sword Hunter to attack Alexandrite Dragon.

Alexandrite Dragon is destroyed and becomes an equip spell card that boosts Sword Hunter's attack by 200 atk.

Soldier 1 sets a card and ends.

 **Turn 9: Fusion Soldier 2**

Soldier 2 draws.

Soldier 2 sets 1 card and ends.

 **Turn 10: Kurt**

Kurt draws.

Kurt activates Burden of the Mighty.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attacks and destroys Molten Zombie.

Kurt ends.

 **Turn 11: Fusion soldier 1**

Soldier 1 draws.

Soldier 1 sets 1 card and ends his turn.

 **Turn 12: Fusion Soldier 2**

Soldier 2 draws.

Soldier 2 sets 1 card.

Soldier 2 ends his turn.

 **Turn 13: Kurt**

Kurt draws.

Kurt summons Heliosphere Dragon and uses its effect to turn it into a level 8.

Kurt then overlays the two cards to Xyz summons Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

Then, Kurt Xyz summons Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Dragon.

Kurt uses Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Dragon's ability and detaches one overlay unit to destroy Soldier 2's set card.

Then, Kurt Xyz summons Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

Kurt uses Number 95's ability to detach 1 Xyz material in order to make two attacks on monsters.

Number 95 attacks Sword Hunter and destroys it, dealing 2050 points of damage.

Next, Number 95 attacks and takes Fusion Soldier 2's life points down to zero.

 **Fusion Soldier 2 is out of the duel.**

 **Turn 14: Fusion Soldier 1**

"What!? No…"

Fusion Soldier 1 draws.

Fusion Soldier 1 sets 1 card and ends his turn.

 **Turn 15: Kurt**

Kurt draws.

Kurt uses Number 95's ability to detach 1 Xyz material in order to make two attacks on monsters.

Number 95 attacks Soldier 1's set card.

Soldier 1's set card is destroyed.

Number 95 attacks Soldier 1 directly, sending his life points down to zero.

 **Fusion Soldier 1 is out of the duel.**

"Hah! I win!" Kurt cheered.

"Now, I'll decide your fate, so…" He murmured as he trailed off.

"Well, see you in la la land!" Kurt said as he sealed them into cards.

Kurt quickly stuffed the cards into his pocket.

"Gotta go!" Kurt shouted as he ran toward the ship.


End file.
